Addiction to Milk
by pineapple lover
Summary: 5 year old America and Canada are addicted to milk. France and England must come up with a away to help them. FACE family. sorry not good at summaries please read and review. one shot


_**A/N: Hello again! thanks to**____**Hinata28h! because of her this wonderful memory came to my mind and now I have to share it America Canada style! anyway Please enjoy and review!**_

_**I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to the writers and creators. this was written to be a Fan fiction, I am not getting compensated for this work .**_

England went into the kitchen to find America and Canada on the floor with 2 large cups and both gallons of milk he had bought just the day before gone.

"What the devil happened here?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. America looked at him with his big blue eyes, and Canada with his midnight purple.

"We got thirsty" he replied in his shaky 5 year old voice. Canada stared at the British man in shock, afraid he had done something horrible.

"What have I told you two before?" he asked in an annoyed tone seeing as this was not the first time it had happened, he answered his own question out of anger and frustration.

"If you get thirsty drink water!" Canada was now crying, at that sound France walked in and analyzed the scene .

'"Not again" he sighed.

"There is only one thing we can do now." England and France looked at each other and agreed in secret. Even though they didn't want to be harsh toward the children, they still had to learn.

In a few moments the mess was cleaned up and the two little boys were sitting at the table with France and England. They sat for a few short moments then England spoke.

" Boys over the past 2 years we have noticed something. Ever since you have been able to pour your own drinks you have been drinking milk excessively. More than anything we have given you. So from now on until you can control yourselves you are banned from milk."

America and Canada gasped.

"Please understand, we are not trying to be mean or terrible, we just want you to learn." France added with a kind smooth voice.

"But Papa England milk is sooo good we love it you can't take it away from us!" England put his head in his hands. France sighed and picked up Mattie.

" You must understand America we don't want to do this but it seems to be the only way."

"Come on little one don't cry." France desperately tried to keep Canada from crying.

Canada Pushed away from France and ran away with his brother not wanting to be in the same room with the monsters that stole their milky addition.

-the next night-

"America!... America!" Canada shouted across the house. The game of hide and seek they were playing was taking longer than usual, especially since America was the seeker this time. Suddenly her heard noise coming from the kitchen.

"H-Hel-Hello?" he asked scared of who it might be. England and France had gone to the store because they needed more milk they only had a half gallon left, due to their recent shortage. Canada walked in to see America standing with the fridge open and he was...DRINKING MILK! "

"AMERICA!" Canada yelled as loud as he could. America almost dropped the cup he was drinking from.

"Canada! Don't scare me like that!" then America realized he had been caught red handed.

"This isn't what it looks like!" he began to explain, he felt like he had been caught killing a bunny.

"Oh really?! Then please explain." Canada shot back angry that America had broke the ban on the milk rule that was only one day old.

"Gladly." America stated putting the creamy milk back in the icebox. He seemed to pause if only for a moment before seeming to decide in a story.

"You see there is this thing called older brother privilege." America smirked at his genius.

"It is where the more awesome brother gets to break the rules. And the less awesome doesn't. The less awesome gets to watch." Canada couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well I am telling England!" Canada yelled frustrated at America. He just laughed, and played it off cool.

"Go ahead it was England's idea to make it." America retorted. Canada was so frustrated he didn't know what to say. He just accepted it because he trusted America and didn't think he would lie to him. So Canada let it go.

The next 3 weeks were worse than Canada could handle. Every night America would wake up at midnight, leave the room and return minutes later, happier than when he left. One night Canada followed him to the kitchen. He watched America open the fridge and drink milk from the gallon. When America saw him he quickly reminded him about the "older brother privilege". Canada never thought twice about "the privilege" he just accepted it, although he was starting to get suspicious, why would England and France allow America to have more freedom then himself? It didn't seem fair, and England and France were always fair.

Canada was upset and he didn't like the feeling. France had taken notice of Canada's depression. So while they were watching TV it went to commercial he scooped him into his arms.

" Canada why are you so sad?" Canada sighed

"The older brother privilege." France was now officially confused.

"The what?"

"The older brother privilege you and daddy gave to America he can have milk whenever he want because you gave him that permission." France was angry now. Not only had America drank milk without permission he lied about it.

"Where is America?"

"outside in the garden with England." France got up and went straight to the garden. When he arrived he set Canada down and went to whisper something in England's ear. After a moment of conversation England's face burned red. France looked at America with disapproval.

"AMERICA!" The boy in question could sense that by the tone of England's voice he was not happy. He hesitantly walked up to England.

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell Canada about some older brother privilege?"

"No."

" Yes you did!" France shushed the child not want ting him to make the situation worse.

"Tell me the honest truth. Did you tell your brother a lie about older brother privilege just so you could drink milk?"

"Ummm" America looked up at England and back at the ground with a scared expression.

"Yes I did." England Just about boiled over. If he was a tea pot you'd have to pour him out!_**(XD) **_He didn't even know what to do with him. So, England did the first thing that came to mind.

"You are going to time out!" with that he picked America by the scruff of his collar and drug him in the house. He then promptly popped his but in a chair facing the wall.

"You will sit here stare at the wall and not talk or anything. You will do this for-"

"3 minutes?" America though he should plant that little seed in his mind before his death sentence.

"No! you will sit here for 10 minutes! And you will apologize to your brother!" With that England walked away, not caring to look at the new face America had donned when he heard 10 minutes. It looked like his whole world had shattered.

Mean while France had taken Canada into the kitchen and given him a glass of milk. After all why should the lying brother get milk while the honest brother got none?

Canada smiled with his milk mustache. Happy to have learned Honesty is the best policy.

_**A/N: Remember to Review. **_

_**Ok so where the little XD is that is a reference to the nursery rhyme "I'm a Little Teapot" I just thought England would look like an ready Teapot.**_


End file.
